joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Glaw (The Journey)
Summary Glaw was a sea serpent, that was encountered in The Journey. It has been sighted all over the world, destroying ships and causing natural disasters like hurricanes and tsunamis. Due to this, it has been called the "serpent of storms". Its exact origins are unknown but it has existed since the time of The Iron King. It has a rivalry with the earth-dragon Roche. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: 'Glaw '''Origin: 'The Journey 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''400 '''Classification: '''Sea serpent '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Stated to have supernatural powers, that could rival a wizard), Water Manipulation (Can cause tsunamis and control rain), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes and wind storms that will tear ships apart), Weather Manipulation (Can cause weather changes around the world), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot electric beams out of its mouth), Empathic Manipulation (Can negativily influnce the emotions of others), Large Size (Type 2), Size Manipulation (Glaw can increase or decrease his size. He can reach a lenght of 200 meters), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Ice Manipulation (Can release an icy breath, that will freeze opponents), Berserk Mode (Rage will increase Glaw's strength, but will make him lose intelligence), Invisibility (Can make itself invisible to avoid detection), Sound Manipulation (Can release powerful sonic booms, strongh enough to rupture eardrums), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Telekinesis (Can lift objects much larger than himself. He can move ships or even mountains), Invulnerability (Glaws's scales and tough hide make him impervious to firepower, he resisted some attacks from the 4 Warriors), Enhanced Senses (Can sense his opponents even if they're thousands of miles away), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Resited the Shield's fire and mind abilities) '''Attack Potency: Country level '(According to claims by the old wizard Henry, Glaw has enough power to destroy countries that are the size of Greenland. This would later be proven true, once Glaw fought the 4 Warriors, twice) 'Speed: Relativistic '(Kept pace with the 4 Warriors, in their first battle. Henry stated it was the fastest thing on Earth, at that time) 'Lifting Strength: Class T '(Stated it could lift entire mountain ranges. This is similar to Glaw's rival Roche) 'Striking Strength: Country Class '(Has enough power to destroy Greenland-sized countries. Comparable to Roche) 'Durability: Country level (Could take hits from the 4 Warriors and Roche, who's stated to be his equal) Stamina: 'High (Has fought Roche for decades, one story claims both fought for 90 days without rest. Glaw does not need to eat or rest) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of Kilometers with attacks 'Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: '''Animalistic (If Glaw fights Roche, he will go out of control, stated to attack like a "wolf) | Gifted (Despite its appearance, Glaw is quite intelligent, he is an expert strategist, and is a professional when trying to flank or getting away from its opponents) '''Weaknesses: '''Roche (Glaw has a long history with its earth-dragon rival, both have fought for centuries, with neither gaining the upper hand. When Glaw fights Roche, he will lose control and act animalistic) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice Spikes: '''Can release ice spikes at a speed of 200,000 mph. Glaw can gather energy and release a huge ice spike, it can be released at the same rate. *'Metal Crusher: Glaw's teeth can crush even the strongest metals in the world. From Tungsten to Steel. *'Torment: '''Glaw can influence one's mind negatively, he can induce his enemies with nightmares, illusions, or can change their moods, usually into anger or sadness. *'Sea Volts: 'Can release electric volts (similar to an electric eel's) that can travel through one's body, it can either be used for defense or offense, Glaw can also summon lightning bolts. *'Ice Breath: 'Glaw releases an icy breath, this can freeze the enemy for 4 hours. *'Psychic Lift: 'By using his mind, Glaw can lift objects. They can be small boats to large mountains. *'Volt Beam: 'Glaw can release a beam of electricity from its mouth, it can also be used to stun its victim. *'Neptune's Rage: 'Glaw causes tsunamis that can reach heights of 600 meters. This attack can also cause Type 5 hurricanes. *'Scales: 'Glaw's primary defense is his scales. They will provide protection from all sorts of weaponry from bombs, missiles, bullets, and even magical attacks. *'Change: 'Glaw can turn itself invisible, for a brief period of time, this is how he gets away if he's ever in danger. *'Constricting: '''Glaw can constrict itself, like actual serpents. This can be used to destroy ships, as Glaw is infamous for destroying vessels. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Journey Category:OC's Category:Serious Profiles Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Tier 6 Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathetic Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Berserkers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resistance Users